1st Period
The 1st Period is a period of time. In Europe and the Mediterranean, the first millennium was a time of great transition. The 1st century saw the peak of the Roman Empire, followed by its gradual decline during the period of Late Antiquity, the rise of Christianity and the Great Migrations. The second half of the millennium is characterized as the Early Middle Ages in Europe, and marked by the Viking expansion in the west, the rise of the Byzantine Empire in the east, and by the Islamic conquests throughout the Near East, North Africa and the Iberian peninsula, culminating in the Islamic Golden Age (700–1200 AD). 1st * 0th decade: 2-11 * 10th decade: 12-21 * 20th decade: 22-31 * 30th decade: 32-41 * 40th decade: 42-51 * 50th decade: 52-61 * 60th decade: 62-71 * 70th decade: 72-81 * 80th decade: 82-91 * 90th decade: 92-101 2nd * 100th decade: 102-111 * 110th decade: 112-121 * 120th decade: 122-131 * 130th decade: 132-141 * 140th decade: 142-151 * 150th decade: 152-161 * 160th decade: 162-171 * 170th decade: 172-181 * 180th decade: 182-191 * 190th decade: 192-201 3rd * 200th decade: 202-211 * 210th decade: 212-221 * 220th decade: 222-231 * 230th decade: 232-241 * 240th decade: 242-251 * 250th decade: 252-261 * 260th decade: 262-271 * 270th decade: 272-281 * 280th decade: 282-291 * 290th decade: 292-301 4th * 300th decade: 302-311 * 310th decade: 312-321 * 320th decade: 322-331 * 330th decade: 332-341 * 340th decade: 342-351 * 350th decade: 352-361 * 360th decade: 362-371 * 370th decade: 372-381 * 380th decade: 382-391 * 390th decade: 392-401 5th * 400th decade: 402-411 * 410th decade: 412-421 * 420th decade: 422-431 * 430th decade: 432-441 * 440th decade: 442-451 * 450th decade: 452-461 * 460th decade: 462-471 * 470th decade: 472-481 * 480th decade: 482-491 * 490th decade: 492-501 6th * 500th decade: 502-511 * 510th decade: 512-521 * 520th decade: 522-531 * 530th decade: 532-541 * 540th decade: 542-551 * 550th decade: 552-561 * 560th decade: 562-571 * 570th decade: 572-581 * 580th decade: 582-591 * 590th decade: 592-601 7th * 600th decade: 602-611 * 610th decade: 612-621 * 620th decade: 622-631 * 630th decade: 632-641 * 640th decade: 642-651 * 650th decade: 652-661 * 660th decade: 662-671 * 670th decade: 672-681 * 680th decade: 682-691 * 690th decade: 692-701 8th * 700th decade: 702-711 * 710th decade: 712-721 * 720th decade: 722-731 * 730th decade: 732-741 * 740th decade: 742-751 * 750th decade: 752-761 * 760th decade: 762-771 * 770th decade: 772-781 * 780th decade: 782-791 * 790th decade: 792-801 9th * 800th decade: 802-811 * 810th decade: 812-821 * 820th decade: 822-831 * 830th decade: 832-841 * 840th decade: 842-851 * 850th decade: 852-861 * 860th decade: 862-871 * 870th decade: 872-881 * 880th decade: 882-891 * 890th decade: 892-901 10th * 900th decade: 902-911 * 910th decade: 912-921 * 920th decade: 922-931 * 930th decade: 932-941 * 940th decade: 942-951 * 950th decade: 952-961 * 960th decade: 962-971 * 970th decade: 972-981 * 980th decade: 982-991 * 990th decade: 992-1001Category:World Generation Category:Periods